One piece Story ideas (on hold)
by DemFanficsTho
Summary: Are you looking for inspiration for a new story? Summaries of some pairings. Tell me some ideas and ill update the list. These are only summaries of story ideas and you may change anything and the plot is in your hands!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ELLO! For some reason I just can't get myself to write these. I have an idea but then I get another... I also. Need to improve on my writing others make it look so easy seriously the only reason I can spell is auto correct so hope you can find these ideas useful some will be boyxboy pairings but mostly Luffy. I will add more ideas as I go on. Sorry but most will have law in there some where I'm sorry but if you ever decide to use the idea message me the story because I will want to read it and most will be AU but its all your choice. If you happen to fond any stories with a plot like this please message me a link or something. If I ever have the time i will use an idea to make a story but i dont got that kind of time ha ha! Reviews would be good tell me any ideas and stuff thx :D**

Zolu (zoro&luffy ) with a hint of Lawlu (law&luffy)

AU: 21 year old Roronoa Zoro a journalist and swordsman meets 19 year old actor Monkey D Luffy.

When Zoro's gets assigned to do a day in a life documentary with one of the most popular actors in the broadway production one piece filmed by thousand sunny corporation,the main character go-lucky Monkey D Luffy. But what he really finds is that the boy isn't as go lucky as he seems. Zoro soon finds himself to respect him greatly and wants to get closer. Then fall in love with him . But What happens when Luffy gets engaged to the surgeon Trafalgar Law?

2. Zolu (Zoro&luffy)

AU: In the time during the civil rights movement young Monkey D Luffy wants to make a change along with his friend Nami and Sanji. When he begins to rebel-drinking from the other fountain-go to their schools and along the way he makes new friends. He then takes interest in a certain rebellious green haired man. He believes that Together can they change the world?

3. Sanlu(Sanji&Luffy)

AU: Sanji a stereotypical ladies man. Blond hair and blue eyes with a tall lean body. When his parents decide for him to go to an all boys school he is greeted with a mop of black hair. Even through he finds the boy to be quiet strange he soon figures out why.

4. Acelu ( D-cest)

AU: It's been ten years since he had last seen his little brother. One day getting bored and going onto an omegle chat. Found someone he could talk to. Was it out of luck that that person was his brother. What will they do when they plan to meet each other without even knowing there names?

**At least 5 follows and Ill Update**

**Tell me what pairings you would like an idea too! **


	2. More Pairing ideas

**A/N: I woke up today with THREE reviews I was really happy. I was even surprised people wanted to follow this YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! I have some more ideas and decided to post them today since I have 7 followers now. I Know I'm Suppose to be working on my sanlu but I will get to that. Thanks to my reviewers Trici Light , MemoriesOfVoxei, and whatifstoryteller. And for everyone THANK YOU!**

**Acelu (D-cest)**

AU: Ace Luffy and Sabo are best of friends some mistaken them for brothers. They go to each others houses , have agreements and conflicts. They are known as the trouble makers of East Blue. Luffy walks into Ace's house to find Ace is kissing Marco a senior in high school he has seen a couple times. From then on Luffy has been acting differently and he has a plan to get Ace back.

**Lawlu** *based off submission*

AU: Trafalgar Law, known as Surgeon of Death, owns and works as a Surgeon and Head  
Doctor of Hearts Hospital.  
Monkey D. Luffy, known as Strawhat Luffy, owns and works as seller and owner  
of Thousand Sunny Go Bakery and Flower Shop and Going Merry Cafè.  
The hospital and shop are next to each other.  
Law as usual, only thinks about himself and his work. Other things doesn't  
matter to him.  
Luffy as always, childish and caring about every single things around him.  
Luffy gets into some trouble and is sent to the hospital and law takes some interest in the certain raven haired teen.  
Two different people, two different world.

**Zolu** *highschool setting*

AU: Zoro is a high school student in the school of talented students. Luffy and his brother Ace were selected to attend the school as well. Zoro was selected from a group to show new students around, Luffy and Zoro clicked from the beginning. But luffy has a secret. This secret might break their relationship forever.  
(I know this is not very new but it would be new if it wasn't a uke luffy more like a sadistic one or a bit OCC)

**Lawlu**

AU: Law and his father Doflamingo have to move to a foreign country. Law is a millionaire and needs a new servant. One man Monkey D Luffy stood out the most. But this isn't the first time meeting him . Where he meant Luffy is somewhere he wouldn't expect him to be.  
**  
A/N: Well I didnt post it this week it's because I'm graduating soon and then my wifi didnt work for three days so bare with me people. Thanks for Anyone who followed , reviewed , submitted , and favorited! Btw I write this to you at a different time then the first A/N**


	3. Unusual pairings

**A/N: This chapter didnt take a Long to make I was really busy . I think my school year was better than my summer so far and that's crazy for me to say but anyway this chapter is unusually pairings by request . Some were kinda hard to get an idea for but I got FOR EVERYONE WHO SUBMITTED AND REVIEWED ! It meant a lot. Has anyone watched the first episode of free ? I know that's not on topic but just wondering. I seriously hope to write more and update faster but I can't tell the future SRRY but I'm not abandoning this project as well as my other story.**

**Kiddlu**

**AU**: Luffy comes from a rich family and is restricted beyond belief. One day leaving his window open on a rainy day a Kidd with red hair is able to sneak in. Instead of luffy being afraid he helps the other. But Kidd leaves the next day after the rescue. But when luffy was in trouble he shows up and offers for luffy to stay with him in return. (Based off anime no.6.)

**Robin x Kuzan (based submission from shinjojin)**

**AU:** In another life where both Robin and Kuzan become admirals. Robin has the knowledge and has mastered all techniques. They are assigned on the same pirate Monkey D Luffy. Being on the same ship for a while they discover a bond they have with each other.

**Can be many different parings or none at all (submission by from mad100141)**

**Au&op universe: **It starts as a normal day on the sunny when the straw-hat pirates get a visit from a very interesting group. Their technology more advanced than anything they have ever seen. The group gives them a shell they learned it can show them a person they know but in a different universe. They are able to watch AUs about themselves, and their reactions or what they see is up to you.( I very much like this idea you can get a lot from it)

**Sanzo (sanji&zoro)**

**Highschool Au or in op universe:** Sanji is assigned to partner with a moss head for a drama project. Having to make their own tragedy skit to present to the class. For one zoro aka moss head couldn't act but Sanji has one idea up his sleeve to make their play more interesting. ((It can be like Sanji spends time with him in order for them to act better around each other , or anything that pops into your heads))

**DoflamingoxLuffy**

**Student & teacher AU**: Luffys favorite teacher is but it's not just his favorite he has a bit of a crush on this crazy and feather wearing teacher. He was lucky this teacher is also a guidance counselor for the school. So when he gets in trouble he would stay after school with the school counselor.

**A/N: It's literally 5 am finishing this. I just woke up and wrote. Well hope you guys like this chapter. Reviews would definitely give me more ideas and if you have any you want me to post remember to submit!**


End file.
